The Reason
by Matthias Foxx
Summary: Tails finally decides that it's time to tell Sonic how he feels, but everything gets complicated.
1. Part One

Tails was finally going to do it.  
He was finally going to tell Sonic how he felt.  
The true reason he had stayed around all of these years.  
Trembling slightly, he got it in his head that he could do this.  
_Be brave. Be brave. You can tell him just be __brave_  
He started to approach Sonic. He had butterflies in his stomach. Tails promised himself he wouldn't bail on this, he promised, and so he wanted to keep his promise. Sonic was but a few steps away and a million thoughts ran through Tails' mind.  
"Son-" he started  
"Tails, I've gotta be somewhere." interrupted Sonic, "Could you look after the place for a few hours?"  
"Su-Sure Sonic."  
"Thanks. Gotta run!" Sonic ran off. Tails dropped to the floor; his heart and courage crushed into a thousand pieces. For an hour he cried, the pain in his heart felt only getting worse. Tails finally couldn't breathe properly and had to force himself not to cry anymore. _You'll never be able to tell him if you're in a state like this. Calm down._ He stood up whilst furiously wiping away the last of the tears falling down his face.  
"Tails? What's wrong?" came a worried female voice from behind him. Turning he saw Cream looking at him. She repeated herself and this time Tails answered straight away.  
"Um. It isn't anything you need to worry about. I just need to... calm down a bit. I promise you. I'll be fine." Tails hadn't made a promise he couldn't keep until now.  
"Was it something to do with Sonic? I saw him here before," Cream stated in her naturally childish voice. There was no hiding from Cream. She had such an innocent face. Tails couldn't help but begin crying again. He really did trust her.  
"Yes, it was to do with Sonic," he sobbed. Cream had trouble finding the right words to say. She just watched Tails sitting on the floor, staring at nothing and just letting the tears fall. Finally she said "Calm down Tails. Whatever Sonic said or did doesn't matter. Don't take it to heart."  
"If you knew you wouldn't say that." She knew he was right. Cream may have been young but she could still understand most things that went on but, she didn't understand this.  
"Can you please leave me alone for a while? I need to clear my head."  
"Sure. Don't worry about whatever happened though. Everything will sort itself out," and with that, she left Tails there. _Sonic, I can't turn to you this time. I need to be brave and I always was because of you. But this time, I have to be brave on my own. Why is this so __confusing?_ Tails began beating himself up on the inside, calling himself worthless and saying Sonic would never feel the same. Those thoughts, however, didn't stay in his mind for long. He began speaking to himself quietly but he was aggravating himself nonetheless.


	2. Part Two

Sonic returned to find Tails asleep on the floor. He smiled to himself. _Poor guy. I don't blame him though._ He picked Tails up.  
"Come on." He said, "Let's get you somewhere more comfortable." Sonic carried Tails inside to his bed. He put him down. _He looks so peaceful._ Sonic yawned and took another glance at Tails. _It would be alright if I slept with him. I mean... we've been friends for ages. And it is my bed._ Sonic shrugged. _It's not like he's... gay... or anything... And I sure as hell know I'm not._ He laid down next to his friend.  
"Sleep well, buddy." Sonic whispered. He fell asleep


	3. Part Three

Tails awoke to find a sleeping Sonic beside him. He almost screamed. _What the hell?! Sonic?! This isn't my bed! What happened?! _Tails began to panic. He couldn't remember anything from the day before, after Cream left him alone. Unaware of what to do, Tails did what his instinct told him. He jumped out of the bed and ran to his own. Falling onto his bed in a heap, Tails tried to remember if something had happened. _Uh... Cream left, I was crying. Then I must've fallen asleep. Yeah, that's right. I felt so weak and tired from crying. I fell asleep. Then how did I get into Sonic's bed?! _He began to get a headache from all the confusion and rolled onto his side so he could look at the wall. There was a knock before a childish voice asked, "Tails? Are you okay? I saw you running and thought something was wrong. Can I come in?"  
"Go ahead, Cream." She entered and carefully closed the door behind her.  
"Well? Are you okay?" Tails shook his head but smiled weakly.  
"Like you said, everything will be okay. And it's true." Cream knew he was lying. Anyone would be able to tell. She didn't mind though. It was up to Tails to tell her what was wrong, or to stay silent, about the whole thing.  
"Are you sure?" she asked again. Cream's innocence got the better of Tails.  
"I don't know." She walked over to Tails and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"You can tell me whenever you're ready." Tails considered for a moment. He could see how worried she was, and, it was genuine.  
"Whenever I'm ready..."

Cream stayed with Tails for most of the day. She kept trying to get him to eat, but, each time, she failed. Tails was trying to avoid Sonic as best he could. In fact, he didn't leave his room. Cream gave up on trying to make him eat and brought him some water.  
"You may refuse to eat but don't you start refusing to drink."  
"There's no arguing with you, is there?" he croaked out. Cream just smiled and gave him the water.  
"Not really. It's getting late so I'll just leave you. But don't worry, I'll check on you tomorrow."  
"Night, Cream." She waved as she walked out the door. _Can't she shut the door? _He got up and noticed a photo on the floor. _Sonic... _It was a group photo with Tails and Sonic in the middle. He half-expected Sonic to walk in the door. But, not wanting to get his hopes up, he turned the photo over. Tails was lucky he had no more tears to cry. _I'm so scared. What happened last night? __Did__ something happen? This is so annoying_. Trying to shake the thoughts away proved useless and he couldn't sleep at first. Thoughts of Sonic ran through his mind. A few times he could have sworn he had seen Sonic standing or laying next to him. Tails tossed and turned in his bed. He was getting worse and no one was there to save him. Only one person could, but that person didn't even know Tails was in trouble.


	4. Part Four

It was late. Sonic awoke to noises coming from down the hall. _Tails... _He got up and wandered to Tails' room. He looked over at his friend tossing and turning in his bed. Sonic decided to wake him.  
"Tails," he said, shaking his friend, "Tails."  
"Sonic!" he said  
"It's okay Tails. I'm here." Tails sat up and moved to the top corner of his bed.  
"S-Sonic? Wha- Why are y- Uh..."  
"You were having a bad dream. I thought it was best to wake you up and make sure everything was okay." Sonic said in a slightly worried tone. Tails was trembling from the situation he was now in. There was a knock on the door as a child-like voice was asking for entry. Sonic hadn't even realised he'd shut the door. Cream entered and became puzzled at the two males in front of her. _Tails looks so scared. But why would he - ? _Her thoughts stopped there. Inside she felt her heart break. She didn't understand why she was suddenly so upset. Instead of staying she dismissed herself with the excuse of Tails already had company. Tails and Sonic looked at her, puzzled, but it didn't last for long. Sonic turned back to his friend and began to pester him again.  
"Stop it, Sonic!"  
"Sorry for wanting to help out my best friend!" That crushed Tails. Sonic was angry with Tails for being stubborn. He got up and stormed out of the room. Stunned and upset, Tails began to cry. In just five minutes, he had managed to somehow upset Cream and anger his best friend. _All I wanted to do was tell him how I feel. Why has it all gone wrong? It isn't fair! _Just like a child, Tails began to sulk.

Unaware of his friend's situation, Sonic went back to his room and looked out the window. The moon was full and shining bright. It calmed him almost instantly. Tails had worked him up and now all he wanted to do was apologise; to beg for his forgiveness. _I can't go back in there. If I tried, he would just... push me away. _Sonic sighed and continued staring out of his window. _Why though? We've been friends since god knows when and he's trusted me with all his problems and secrets in the past. I don't get it at all... _At that very moment, a lone tear rolled down Sonic's cheek. This confused him. He didn't know why he was making such a fuss about this. He knew Tails. He knew that his friend would tell him eventually. He took a last glance at the moon, sighed, and went to bed.


End file.
